Law and Order: Criminal Intent 100 Challenges
by gorenrocks
Summary: A series of Law and Order: Criminal Intent 100 Challenges. All are Bobby and Alex themed. See A/N for description/summary of each one.
1. Moments

Title: Moments  
Author: Tigerdragonbrand  
Characters: Bobby and Alex  
Rating: G  
Summary: Moving on from NYPD  
Word count - 100 (MSWord)

He strokes her hand as the sand squishes between his toes. _Contrasts. _

He catches the evening glow skirting her golden skin and sun-kissed hair. _Complements. _

The steady pulse of the tide soothes his soul.

One night, they gave their love permission to supersede all – work, family, pain. Sold all they owned. Moved toward the light.

She stops and turns. "Bobby?" Soft fingers trail his bristly skin. "We did the right thing."

And her eyes are perfect. Her smile is perfect. The warmth under his hands squeezing her waist is perfect.

"I know."

Now, a perfect moment in their new life.


	2. Consciousness is a Cell Phone

Title: Consciousness is a Cell Phone  
Author: Tigerdragonbrand  
Characters: Alex and Logan  
Rating: G  
Summary: Post Purgatory, AU  
Word count - 100 (MSWord)

Law and Order Challenge 100 – AU.

A/N: I'm going to expand this to a longer story.

_Consciousness is a cell phone._

"Eames."

"Where are you?"

"Home, Logan. Still sick. Why?"

"I'm on my way."

_Mike's syllables are bullets._

"...Testarossa. Undercover assignment, only Chief of Ds and Ross knew."

(And not his partner.)

"Cop didn't recognize Bobby, and fired. One hit to the chest. Goren's in surgery now. But he's strong, Alex..."

She doesn't wear a vest, and hunches over, pain is her blood.

_Bobby is dying. _

The corridors are too long. She can't breathe.

Mike asks, "Status on Robert Goren?"

"Are you Alex Eames?"

"No! That's me!" she sobs.

"He's asking for **you**."

_Love is alive._


	3. Uhoh!

Title: Uh-Oh!  
Author: tigerdragonbrand  
Flavor: LO:CI  
Word Count: 100  
Comedy Challenge – but is Bobby up for it?

Alex said she'd only be gone a few minutes.

Suddenly, came cries that pierced his skull like a well honed drill bit.

Followed by the smell! Worse than a toxic waste dump. Merciful Christ!

Goren had to act. He'd done it once before…but could he do it again?

Now, settled on his shoulder, so warm, so small, so helpless – so loud...

A tiny hand fisted in his hair. A gaze so trusting his detective's heart swelled and made room for one more life.

"It's okay, Nathan," he soothed, "Bobby's gonna make the baby all better."

_Now, w__here's that diaper bag? _

_fin  
_


	4. Crisis!

Title: Crisis!  
Author: tigergorenrocks (was tigerdragonbrand)  
Flavor: LO:CI  
Word Count: 100  
Comedy Challenge

That morning, Bobby searched so tirelessly he wore a hole in his sock. He looked so carefully he nearly went cross-eyed. He left no rock unturned. And then he did it all again.

Alex helped, of course, cheerfully.

_Later_, "Bobby, I don't think we're going to find it."

"That's not an option."

Alex tried to be gentle. "You have to report it missing."

"Eames, you don't get it – my reputation is on the line!"

"But you must. I'll go with you."

_Finally, they huddled at the registration desk…._

"I regret to report," _his voice shook, __**"I lost my library card**_**!"**


	5. He Sees

**Title:** He Sees  
**Author:** tigergorenrocks  
**Pairing:** Bobby/Alex  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
Law and Order 100: Crack Challenge  
Post Blindspot

She saw in him what others didn't. She offered him her hand and he gave her his heart.

At times he took her for granted… but then she was gone. Satan snatched her from a crack in Hell.

He sees in her what others don't.

In the starless night she sobs and he folds himself around her body like a thick wool coat. When clouds are heavy with rain, he massages her shoulders until the pain is gone. She calls to him, and he makes love to her until her need is sated.

He will never let her go again.


	6. Being

**Title:** Being  
**Author:** tigergorenrocks  
**Pairing:** Bobby/Alex  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
Law and Order 100 Lunch Challenge  
Fourth Season

* * *

_Let's eat! My treat,_ Alex offers.

Well, there are a few stops first.

A fuzzy bunny. Books and blocks and bows and baby's first train set.

Nathan's first birthday.

While Bobby totes the bundles to the park bench she hits the vendor. Hot dogs -mustard and relish.

He finishes first so while she eats, her shoes and socks fly off. Tired feet find their way to his lap and he rubs the aches away.

Her smile thanks him. He sneaks a kiss, lips on wiggly toes.

There's no such thing as a free lunch, but being with her is priceless.


	7. April

**Title:** April  
**Author:** tigergorenrocks  
**Pairing:** Bobby/Alex  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100

Law and Order 100 Shower Challenge

No spoilers. I'd say third season sometime.

* * *

They both agree a walk is a must. After paperwork all morning, Alex is grumpy, Bobby is wired.

Scattered cotton clouds and pale bright sun tease warmth from morning's chill.

Blocks from work, dark clouds spill heavily from above. They find shelter in an alley, none too soon.

In his arms, raindrops trail down her cheeks and he sees wet lashes glisten, as happy eyes dance when she smiles. He strokes her damp hair, bends and kisses lips, soft and moist, sweet as a spring day.

Before this moment, he never knew love could fall from showers in the sky.


	8. Shiver

100 Word Challenge

Use Word Ball

Word Count 100

* * *

Shiver

gorenrocks

Bobby worked late.

By midnight, the mild April day turned brisk. He noticed the chill as he bolted the door and dropped his binder and keys on the table. Headed straight for the bedroom like a heat-seeking missile, his target locked.

Her honey hair draped across her perfect face, and her body curled tightly into a little ball, caused his breath to hitch. His hands shook as he quickly undressed and then so carefully, as cautiously as a man his size could, he slipped beside her and gently scooped her in his arms.

"Bobby," Eames murmured, smiling, cuddling into his warmth.

~end


	9. Bobby's Dream

100 Word Challenge

Use the word – Ball

Word count – 100

A/N Kenny Moran is the balding Chief of Ds who causes Goren so much grief and aggravation!

humor - humor!

* * *

Author-gorenrocks

Bobby's Dream

The apartment door flung open and slammed shut. Alex ran to the kitchen table, nearly knocking over a chair in her haste to plunk down a small glass jar.

"Are…are they what I think they are?" asked Bobby.

"Yep!"

"To whom do they belong?"

"Kenny Moran. The Governor gave you a full pardon, and he's still looking for new charges to file against you! That's the last straw!"

"Eames! What did you do?"

"I didn't kill Moran! He won't be happy when he wakes up, I suppose. But one thing's certain, Bobby – this time, we have him by the balls!"

~end


	10. Payback

WARNING: RATING M

100 Word Challenge

Use the word – Ball

Word count – 100

Title - Payback

Author - gorenrocks

A/N in response to a Challenge story where Eames gives Bobby a little "treat" on a stakeout.

* * *

They're on their way home from an undercover _play-date_.

Suddenly, "Pull over." Bobby orders.

Wearing a skirt and blouse, Alex demands, "Why?"

"Payback."

She trusts her partner of seven years, so complies.

"Now spread your legs."

"You can't just… Do it here!"

"You'd be surprised what I can do." '

He starts kissing her mouth and neck, languorously and thoroughly. Fingers tease a nipple, while a hand slides up her thighs, slips under panties, strokes her wetness, but avoids where she soon begs him to touch.

Alex's hands ball into small fists and pound, "Bobby, now!"

_Bobby's thumb makes magic._

_~end_


	11. Phantoms

100 Word Challenge

Line up change - use different characters

Nichols and Ross. Mentions Goren.

Word count – 100

A/N Takes place in season 8 sometime. References eps Phantom and Homo Homini Lupis. (Maggie Colter)

* * *

Phantoms

gorenrocks

"Who are they?" Ross asked.

"That's Tessa Rankin, and her kids, Natalia and Jack," answered Nichols, observing, "lookin' pretty damn good."

"What are they doing _here_?"

They watched Goren escort them to the elevator, his arm draped around Jack's shoulders, his fingers linked with Natalia's.

"Years ago, during a hostage situation, Gerry Rankin almost blew his kid's heads off," Nichols' eyebrow lifted, "shotgun. Goren talked Dad down, saved their lives. Mom considered it a new birthday."

"That explains the cake. I'll have to read that file."

"While you're at it, take a peek at the Colter case, too."

Ross sighed.

~end


End file.
